Happy Birthday, Kakashi!
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: KakaHina. Kakashi wants his birthday gift from Hinata.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own a thing.

* * *

A.N. The root of my love for crack pairings, Kakashi and Hinata! Read and enjoy.

* * *

On the middle of his roof hopping, he spotted the familiar dark purple hair walking out of an item store. He really did not know what kind of aphrodisiac she secretly fed him but every time he saw her, he was excited like New Years Eve. His feet instantly touched the ground and he blocked her way as he bent down to greet her. But instead of a 'hi', all he said was a frank, "What is that?"

"Oh nothing," Hinata said quickly with a smirk on her face. She skillfully hid something behind her back and smiled at him innocently. "I assume that you know what day this is, Kakashi?"

"Its my birthday I know," he replied. Ever since they hooked up and she found out that he had a birthday, she insisted that they celebrate it like any other kind of couple. He really didn't see the relevance of birthday celebrations in being a ninja. One thing good about birthdays were gifts though. And now, his mind was filled with questions as of what did she get him. That specific box behind her was definitely a gift, he thought. He was positive it was a box of chocolates. He wasn't a chocoholic fan like she was but based on their little experiments, chocolate proved to be a very a good flavor for French kisses. Okay… maybe he was chocoholic and smooch-aholic too. _Kiss her first_, he thought mindfully, bending down to look her in the eyes. "Happy Birthday to me, Hina-chan. I love you." He closed his eyes as they kissed ever so friendly with each other; shocking a few people who passed by. But what the hell -they were a couple, weren't they? Besides, now he was feeling desperate for her gift. He drew back and found her blushing and he smiled. _Good job, Kakashi_. "Now give me my present."

"Happy birthday to you indeed," she breathlessly replied. Realizing what he told her, Hinata suddenly frowned at him. "What present?"

Kakashi wiggled his eye brows upward and grinned. "My present. You know, the one you're hiding behind your back?"

Hinata laughed and shook her head. She then put a serious face. "No. This is not for you. You sound horrible though you look a little cute. And I'm telling you, you don't know how to sound younger or a little more sober." She rolled her eyes and took her leave. "If you think you're getting what you want with a kiss, you're wrong, Hatake Kakashi. Better luck next time."

Kakashi frowned at her. How could she be so smart all of the sudden? Not that she was dumb, but he was sure that he had her summed up when he touched or kissed her. Before she could go any further, he hurried beside her and glanced at her while they walked. She was going back to the Hyuga household. He noticed the way she held onto the small parcel, squeezing it against her chest. Of course he touched her before but he couldn't just grab it from her bosom–they were in public! Kissing her was different. And besides, it was just proper that she give it rightfully to him. Maybe he'd tease her a little bit. "Naruto's birthday is in a month too. Maybe you're giving him _my_ present huh?" That sounded so immature, but what the heck.

Hinata glared at him, face flushed. "Absolutely not! Why don't you just wait a little bit later, huh? You're really starting to look like a fool."

"Later? I'm patient but when I have my goal right before me, I don't just sit around and be apathetic!" Kakashi argued. He put an arm around her shoulders and let his fingers touch the package's cover. "Come on. Just give it already."

"Be patient, Kakashi," she said with a sigh, snipping the package further from his touch. "Besides, our date isn't set till later, remember?"

"Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes. A wicked grin formed his lips. "Besides, you'll be giving me a different gift later. I'd still want both."

Hinata stopped before the gates and shrugged off from his hold. She glared at him furiously and shook her head. "You pervert!"

"Give it already!" he insisted, quickly taking his chance, taking the parcel from her hands and leaping off to a distance. He grinned at her and snorted. "Pretty damsel, I've got your gift! I love you and thank you very much!"

"Give it back, baka!"

Kakashi chuckled as he turned his back from her and made his way easily to the mansion's roof. He positioned himself above Hinata's room. He sat comfortably and slowly opened the package.

_Oh darn_, he thought. So these were not really for him. It was for _her_!

In his hands were sanitary napkins, _Maxi with Wings_. He felt like blushing as he quickly stashed the contents back inside the cover. He felt like an idiot. He quickly slid inside her room and placed the items on her end table. He then noticed a pink paper bag beside the table and peered closer, the store's signature making him unusually excited.

"Ohoho," he cheered himself happily. He smiled happily as he noticed that there were no contents inside. "I love birthdays…"

Hinata suddenly burst inside her room. She had her clenched fists on her sides as she tried to catch her breath. She quickly dashed to the end table and got her parcel. "You idiot!" she hissed, glaring at him angrily.

"My apologies," Kakashi said, not feeling sorry at all.

"Hmph!" Hinata scoffed, turning on her heel. "They say you're a genius but I say you're an idiot!"

"And a lucky one, I might add," he whispered, reaching his hands out to grasp her hips. He pressed close against her back and he bent lower to nuzzle her neck with kisses. "I'm an idiot. A real stupid idiot for you… Now let me see."

Hinata looked at him with surprise, trying to get free from his grasp. "Let you see what! You're freaking me out!"

"Let me see… come on," he whimpered against her skin, trying to take her jacket from her shoulders. "I want to see. Just a look."

Hinata raised a brow. "You perv. But okay. I'll let you see. In one condition," she said, raising a forefinger up before his eyes.

He was in every mood to bargain. "What is it?"

"You just _look_. No touching or any contact with me, okay? If you break your promise, no date for later and no kissing." Hinata was not so sure about the kissing part since she was too used to it. But heck, it would punish him, she was sure.

"No kissing?" he suddenly asked, knowing the price of her words. "But that's too much! I'd never do that to you!"

"Well? If you're not up to it, you might as well kiss me now and let's meet for later."

"Take your clothes off. I'm not leaving." Kakashi quickly closed the windows and locked the door. Getting caught was now off his list. He was just sure Hiashi would not appreciate it if ever he caught them playing around in just their underwear. He dashed for the bed and sat down comfortably. He took off his mask, eye patch and forehead protector. He felt like drooling. "I'm ready!"

"Tsk tsk." Hinata clicked her tongue as she shook her head at him. "You really sound horrible, you know that?"

"I-don't-care-now-take-it-off!"

If there was something wrong about dating older men, it was definitely the fact that the girl would have to give in to their commands. Hinata rolled her eyes and took off her jacket. Without emotion she slid off from her top and pants, leaving it on the floor.

Kakashi knew she was putting no show for him but as his eyes caught sight of her lingerie, his eyes opened with wide marvel. Why does black lace look so sexy on her? Well, because she glowed in black. Because black made her stand out. Because black was just damn too dark and she… would look so innocent and tempting. "Hinata… are you sure about the deal?"

Hinata raised a brow and nodded.

Kakashi unconsciously licked his lips. "Nice… Take it off!"

"No. You just wanted to see the lingerie."

"Yes I did. I want to see it on the floor," he said simply. "Besides, I'm keeping my part of the deal. So award me for being a good boy."

Hinata glared at him again. "You sicko."

"Take it off!"

Hinata reached behind her and unlocked her bra. Now she felt blushing. He saw her naked before but not this awkward. She was still uncomfortable. She slowly pulled the garment from her arms and shyly looked away. "Happy?"

"N-not yet…" he replied with one breath. He pointed to her panties. It was _his_ birthday, wasn't it? "That t-too."

Hinata bit her lip as she slowly bent down to push her remaining garment down to her ankles. She stood naked in front of him and she was afraid to crumble down to the floor. She tried so hard not to look at him. If ever she made a mistake of looking at him, she knew she would have to be the one to touch him as well. "C-could I dress up now?"

"No."

Hinata looked at him. He was staring at her. She felt like burning. She knew he was aroused with that look on his face. She then bent down and started to get her clothes.

Then she felt someone behind her, taking hold of her hips. "Hey! We had a deal!" She stared back to find no Kakashi –but a clone of herself, grabbing her by the waist. Her eyes widened in response and the clone just smiled and blushed. "Kakashi!" She looked at him and found him smiling contentedly.

The clone then began stroking her thighs and before the clone could ever get its fingers somewhere else, Hinata managed to gather self control and gave the clone one hard elbow. With a crunchy _poof_, the clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke. She grunted and glared at the man on her bed. "You really have some of the weirdest ideas, Kakashi! You… really are a perv!"

Kakashi smiled as he watched her dress up.

"What? You're just gonna sit there?" she asked impatiently.

"You know, that was one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my entire life," Kakashi said with a hoarse voice.

"Well, I'm rather disappointed," she snapped, glaring at him.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm still wearing this lingerie... _again_... and you're still on the bed."

After having heard that, all clothes were on the floor.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Kakashi…" she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you. I wonder what you'll give me on _my_ birthday."

"Love you too," he said, pulling her closer. He grinned at her. "Oh just you wait, Hinata, just you wait…"

* * *

A.N. How about some sugah, people? I sound pathetic, don't I? Heehee… 


End file.
